Un sueño imposible
by Kagi48
Summary: Quien diria que un español que jamá en su vida peso juntarse con un plebeyo terminaria enamorado de una gitana?...inuxkag...amor primer fic


_Esta historia me pertenece, pero no por eso los personajes que me ayudan a narrarla, pido a los lectores de la manera más atenta que disfruten :D de este, mi primer escrito aki, __**ONESHOT**__, bueno sin más que decirles…jajajaja los dejo con inuyasha….(L)_

**Un sueño imposible**

**xX:** Hey inuyasha…bestia arriba izayoi lleva llamándote mas de media hora

Inu: cállate lobo sarnoso – dice sin abrir los ojos- un minuto 0.0! tu que haces aki?- levantándose inmediatamente y abriendo los ojos considerablemente

Kog: como que, qué? Pues estoy aki como siempre esperando a tu hermano para irnos de caza…oh que lastima ya me eh enterado que no lograste pasar al siguiete nivel…hum que mal – dice en tono burlón- ya será el próximo año o…kizas no jajajajaja

Inu: idiota sal de mi cuarto inmediatamente!!! Grrr – aventándole un almohadazo, pero el joven de ojos azules lo esquiva- vete!!!

**xX: **inuyasha que son esos modales más respeto a tus visitas! – dice una voz masculina algo enojada

Inu: ya viste lo que haces tonto siempre me terminan regañando a mi por tu culpa ù_ú – susurro el joven ojidorado-esta bn padre no se volverá a repetir – grita para que lo escuche el aludido-

Inu_T: kieren apurarse a bajar tengo algo muy importante de que hablarles- vuelve a gritar pero con menos enojo que hace unos momentos

Inu: si padre – se vistió como un español todo ricachón pues como más podría hacerlo, inuyasha era un español que a consecuencia de que su padre era el jefe del ejercito español contaba con todos los gustos y comodidades que el desease, tenía todo, dinero, ropa, buenos estudios, amor, mujeres, que aunk eso no se lo haiia conseguido su padre lo tenía iia que muchas de las plebeyas del reinado estaban que tiraban la baba por él, y kien no? Si era un super-apuesto joven de tan solo 18 años (recién cumplidos), bn formado, alto, fornido, un poco bronceado casi nada pero esq no era blanco blanco estaba a punto de tirarle pero no [xD], tenía dinero que era lo que usualmente las personas solían buscar de él y aunque cuando socializaba con la gente que no era de su "alcurnia", como solía decirles él a los plebeys , el se comportaba muy frio y calculador, aun así las muchachas lo seguían a todos lados, pobre de aquella a la que inuyasha le diera la palabra era ataque seguro de las demás mujeres, todas inmediatamente irían haber como había reaccionado, que le había dicho y "menzadas asi" solía decir inuyasha.

Una vez que inuyasha terminó de vestirse con un pantalón marrón y una camisa de seda blanca que dejaba ver completamente su perfecto pecho, bajó

Inu: padre iia estoe aki de que quería hablarme?

Inu_T: lo eh estado meditando inuyasha y … no veo el motivo por el cual no has podido pasar de nivel en lo de la casería, si cuando recién eras un crio eso te apasionaba mucho porque ahora ese tan poco esfuerzo?

Inu: No padre, no es que ya no me interese la casería lo que pasa esque eh tenido uno que otro inconveniente por ahí que me ha inpedido asistir a las ultimas clases pero mis actitudes en clase y me esfuerzo son de reconocimiento, solo me sacaron del curso por … mi inasistencia

Inu_T: a eso es a lo que quería llegar…inuyasha tu madre me ha dicho que te andas viendo con una joven es eso cierto – dice el gran dueño de la casa muy seriamente- contestame inuyasha

**xX: **oh hijo tu sabes que no kería meterte en líos pero es por tu bn no puedes descuidar tus estudios por una muchachita que ni siquiera sabemos a que estamento pertenece….

Inu: pero madre esque ella y yo nos amamos y además no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos

Inu_T: ah entonces no niegas que tienes un amorío por ahí – dice sentenciando a su hijo

Inu: padre esto no es un amorío es algo formal ù_ú

Inu_T: no tan formal porque no nos la has sikiera presentado

Inu: lo haré padre, lo haré pero esq no había encotrado el momento indicado…

Iza: Inu no seas muy severo con el, mira hagamos esto podemos ir hablar con el maestro de inuyasha, que al cabo es papá de su amigo miroku cierto?

Inu: si madre

Iza: mira a lo que me he enterado miroku igual repetirá año prk su padre lo quiere muy bn entrenado, entonces podemos hacer esto, si inuyasha le demuestra al profesor ser un buen estudiante y comprometido,sobre todo comprometido con la clase, estoy segura que el Sr. hakama nos entenderá y le dará la oportunidad a inuyasha de entar al siguiente curso

Inu: perfecto madre y asi tambn ayudamos a miroku a k pase conmigo…es perfecto madre- dice muy entusiasmado el joven, va y la abraza- gracias madre quien mejor que ud para ayudarme :D

**MIENTRAS EN EL PUERTO DE EL REINADO…**

**xX: **Vamos sango apurate que hoy nos tenemos que presentar en el gran salón

San: hay kagome no me apures, yo traigo más cosas que tu

Kag: mientes venimos igual de cargadas asi que rápido, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, tenemos que encontrar un lugar cerca del gran salón donde hospedarnos, tenemos que encontrar a más personas para el show de la noche y tengo que ir a comprarme ropa nueva no puedo ir con estas fachas a hacer nuestra presentación

Sn: -_- se te ha olvidado que no contamos con ni un centavo?

Kag: hum buen punto...- coloca su mano debajo de su piocha en forma de que esta pensando pasa un ratito y levante el dedo índice de su mano derecha- no hay demás tenemos que hacer unas cuantas presentaciones en un jardía aunque sea para tener para pagar el hospedaje

Sn: ps si kagome, pero valla que te dejaste timar, es obvio que si están pidiendo nuestros servicios de gitanas,nos tienen que pagar por lo menos la venida desde Tokio hasta Ottawa y la alimentación u hospedaje de los días que nos vallamos a quedar , en que cabeza cabe que lo paguemos todo nosotras?

Kag: hay sango perdóname esq es la primera vez que yo despachaba – dice muy apenada se nota porque se ah ruborizado por completo- si me perdonas cierto?

Sn: ps ya que..-dice levantando los hombros-pero proemeteme que no se volverá a repetir

Kag: si lo prometo –dijo volteándose para ver a su amiga a la cara y posteriormente colocarse su mano derecha sobre su corazón- promesa de gitana :)

**A unos cuantos pasos de ahí**

**xX:** y el viejo se puso histérico, pero mi madre como siempre salió en mi defensa y alfinal quedamos en ese acuerdo bueno no?

**¿?:** me parece perfecto inuyasha asi salimos ganando los dos además me la debías por ti me iba a kedar un año más en ese tonto nivel, imaginate un año más con mi padre que weba.

Inu: bueno, pero después de eso mi padre me anunció que el rey nos ha invitado a un festejo ya que su "hija" cumplirá los 18 y quiere anunciar una sorpresa

Mirok: piensas decirle a tu padre lo de la princesa kikyo o no

Inu: bueo yo creo que hoy en la noche es una buena oportunidad no lo crees a…- no puede terminar su frase porque topa con alguien, el no había visto que estaba en frente suyo prk venia viendo a miroku, pero cuando volteo al frente con la clara idea de gritarle a la que se interpuso en su camino, su cara paso de Ò_Ó…a o.o…- ki..kyo- dijo al ver a la muchacha de espaldas, la verdd inuyasha la encontraba un poco más baja y un tanto más clara, además su cabellera ya no era tan larga más sin embargo era ella tenía muchas más características de ella, quisas tuvo que vestirse para poder salir y es por eso que no la veía igual que antes, en cambio notaba que su amada se encurvaba como en posición obvia de "trágame tierra" inuyasha no entendía prk había reaccionado así, pero no le importo volteo a la joven rápidamente y vio que sus labios se movieron para decir algo pero no pudo pronunciar ni "pio" prk inuyasha los callo con un beso- kikyo- dijo entre el beso- que haces por aca- dijo por fin separándosele a la joven que el kreia que era kikyo

Kag:° ala…trágame tierra…eh golpeado a alguien…uhy seguro que me grita eso me pasa pr ir caminando de esp…° 0.0- la joven azabache no pudo seguir pensando cuando sintió unas fuertes manos tomandola de los hombros, lo primero que pensó fue "diablos me va a gritar a la cara!" cerro los ojos y espero el gritó, quizo disculparse pero- hay gome…- fue callada por un apasionado beso primeramente abrió los ojos como plato, pero después noto que algo la obliga a corresponder a esos labios, iba a corresponderle cuando escucho que el la llamba por otro nombre.."kikyo"- go…gomenasai…no me fije por donde iba gomene- dijo inclinándose- y me dispensará pero mi nombre tampoco es kikyo, me llamo kagome, para servirle

Inu: QUE!?1?!?!?!?!?!?1- inuyasha no podía creerse haber besado a una tipa que no conocía- tu no eres kikyo?

Kag: u////u yo no sabia que se acostumbraba a recibir así a los visitantes…

Inu: huy ers una bakka como te atrevez a besarme ers una simple- la observa de arriba-abajo- no me digas que bese a una gitana…puaj..(dijo sacando la lengua y haciendo muecas de limpiársela)

Mirok: hay inuyasha no exageres pueden ser unas simples gitanas pero son bellísimas y más la acompañante de la señorita kagome…ê_ê- colocándose a lado de sango

Inu: miroku no comienzes ellas no son las personas adecuadas para que seduzcas

Mirok: hay inuyasha son personas, mujeres que igual que las demás, no que va son diferentes son mujeres que luchan por tener algo de que subsistir no como las otras de aki que se la pasan de flojas, viéndote pasar

Inu: prefiero mil veces a una plebeya fola y mantenida que a una gitana

Kag: bueno y tu que problema te traes con nosotras eh?...yo no fui el idiota que se robo un beso

Inu: y yo no fui la idiota que me hizo confundirme con mi novia

Kag: bueno y acaso es mi culpa parecerme a ella? En tal caso ve y reclamale a sus padres prk con los míos ni se te ocurra meterte-pegando la frente contra la de inuyasha mostrándole claramente su enojo- tu eres el bakka

Mirok: parece que esto va para largo no?

Sn: si y conociéndola esto no va a parar hasta que el acepte que el es el del error, es muy testaurada

Mirok: y el es muy infatil- dijo para luego soltar un suspiro a la par de sango- quieres ir a beber algo?

Sn: o.0? cómo?

Mirok: ps como esto parece que va a durar, que tal si mejor vamos a la plaza cercana a tomar algo

Sn: pero no traigo dinero, después del viaja de Tokio hata Ottawa me eh quedado sin ni un centavo

Mirok: bueno yo invito que te parece?

Sn: no creo que sea lo correcto- dijo muy apenada, ese chiko había movido una fibra en ella que hacia que fuera más amable de lo común con un español

Mirok: andale insisto- °vamos,vamos ojala que diga que si, sino ps me la rapto jejejeje°

Sn: bueno ps pero solo un trago y ya no más no voe a dejar que gaste más tu dinero con una pobre gitana que no tiene ni en donde dormir

Mirok: jajajjajajajaja dale solo una bebida y ya- dice tomandola de la mano y jalándola para que comenzara a caminar ya que se había quedado viendo la escena que se acaba de formar

Kag: tonto, tonto, TONOOOOOOO!

Inu: IDIOTA!!!

Kag: eres un infantil – dijo dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar iba enfrente de un callejón cuando inuyasha la paro- suéltame si? No me interesa seguir hablando contigo Ù_u

Inu: esto no se acaba cuando tu digas, se acaba cuando yo lo diga

Kag: ps dilo ya!- dijo enfrentándolo a la cara, cuando volteo puedo ver que inuyasha la miraba muy profundamente a los ojos, y ella quedo hipnotizada tras esos ojos dorados, poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que- ya…ya me piensas..sol..soltar -////-

Inu: hum no me esquives – dijo el joven peliplateado al darse cuenta de que eso ojos color chocolate le penetraban el alma y esos labios rojos carne pedían a gritos ser besados, el jalo de ella al callejón hata llegar al fondo entonces ahí la acorralo poniendo un brazo sobre cada hombro de ella- quien ers tu para darme ordenes o para hacerme sentir asi…-susurro mas para si mismo que para ella

Kag: suéltame inmediatamente dejame salir- dijo poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho, se quedo asombrada de sentirlo tan fornido- dejame…por..favor..- dijo entrecerrando los ojos al ver que el se acercaba a ella peligrosamente-n..nooo-fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de que los labios de inuayasha, no lo dudo encuanto hicieron contacto correspondió al beso no le importaba que el le reclamara después solo quería saciarse de sus besos, inuyasha se separo de ella y apoyo su frente sobre la de kagome, ninguno de los 2 abrio los ojos

Inu:kag..kagome-susurro y abrió los ojos lentamente- lo volviste hacer

Kag: hacer que?- pregunto muy inocente, comenzando abrir los ojos y mostrándole a inuyasha un brillo en ellos, un brillo que el no le había visto ni cuando se estaban gritando, estaba ella feliz?

Inu: volver insitarme a besarte

Kag: yo te pedi que te alejaras de mi – ese brillo no duro mucho en cuanto escucho esas plabaras perdió la vista bajo el flequillo ella había pensado que quizás la hubiese besado por amor?...como ps si no llebana mas que una hr de recién conocerse

Inu: entonces aceptas que me obligas a besarte, que con esos labios me provocas, aceptas verdd?-dijo acercándose a ella nuevamente, pero esta vez quien recibió los labios de inuyasha fue la nuca de kagome ya que bajo la cabeza para impedir que la besara de nuevo

Kag: no inuyasha no esta bn, tu tienes novia no? Tu mismo me lo dijiste, hasta hace unos insatntes estabas enojado pr haberme confundido con ella y ahora que demonios te pasa no soe tu juguete-dijo alzando la vista y mostrándole una cara que tampoco había visto inuayasha, una llena de dolor una que aguantaba las lagrimas para no derramarlas frente de él- adiós-dijo saliendo por debajo del brazo de inuyasha- lo mejor será que me valla, ya se hará tarde y aun no consigo dinero para ni para encontrar un lugar donde hospedarme o siquiera para comer, pensaba hacer una gran presentación hoy para comprarme un vestido presentable para el show de los 18 de la señorita kikyo pero kreo que tendre que ir con estas fachas y todo te lo debo a ti a que me has encarcelado todo la tarde, me voe aiioz creo que fue…grandioso…toparme contigo,hasta luego- dijo dándose la vuelta y derramando la primera lagrima, la primera por él, la primera por su amor, la primer por su primer amor.

Inu: hey kagome – dijo tomandola del brazo y haciéndola girar hacia el para toparse contra su pecho, kagome no levanto la vista, en cambio tapo su rostro con el pecho de él- dijiste que te ibas a presentar hoy en lo de kikyo?

Kag: así es y no quiero que comiencer a hacerme bronca con eso, es mi oficio- dijo sollozando

Inu: kagome…yo lamento mucho haberte quitado la tarde, no sabia que tenias que presentarse hoy pero que te parece si…hummm….de seguro miroku ya se lo pidió a tu amiguita pero ella de seguro no kerra irse con el si tu no vienes, bueno que te parece si…tu te vines…aca…a mi casa…conmigo, miroku y tu amguita también puede venir y pues bueno cada quien tendría su cuarto mi casa tiene muchos cuartos de visitas, además mi papá no estará en casa que es el único que se puede poner en contra de esta desición, no regresa dentro de mes y medio así que…que te parece?

Kagome levanta la vista y descubre que inuyasha la veía tiernamente?no de seguro esta imaginando, el lo único que sentía era arrepentimiento, pena por ella – no gracias, sango y yo podemos encontrar algún lugar,sino ps no tiene nada de malo dormir en la interperie-finje una sonrisa

Inu: no lo permitiré!! –dijo exaltado inuyasha- digo..aham-aclarandose la garganta- no esta bn que ud se queden a dormir en la calle en…pleno …si! En pleno invierno- dijo y agradeció a su cabeza de haber descubierto un motivo tan rapido-además en ningún otro lugar encontraras calor, en mi casa podemos prender la chimenea

Kag: no inuyasha en serio insisto porfa no me quites más tiempo tengo que ganarme dinero para ir a comprarme una ropa diferente

Inu: bueno dejame acompañarte y luego ya vemos eso

Kag: no vas a participar en mi show para que vas, no tiene caso en serio bye

Inu: bueno te presentas en el jardín hago como que acabo de llegar te dejo un dinero que les ajustara perfectamente a ti y a sango para el vestuario y una nota con la dirección de mi casa, asi hago una obra de caridad contigo :D jajaja- dijo el muy felizmente

Kag: esto no es una broma y no voe a permitir que hagas eso

Inu: esta decidido tu guias- dijo cargándola en sus brazos y saliendo del callejón- dime derecha, izquierda, al frente…a donde vamos?

Kag: no inuyasha bajame decía kagome pataleando, no es en serio bajame no me gusta que me carguen, INUYASHA!!!...mmm bueno, bueno te dejo que me acompañes y lo que quieras pero bajame en serio…:S- algo asutada, no prk estuviera siendo cargada no, osea a kien no le gustaría ser cargada por él, estaba asustado por el comportamiento repentino de él.

Inu: vale te bajo si me dejas acompañarte y pagarte el vestuario y!....hospedarte en mi casa por un mes o mejor mes y medio

Kag: un mes-dijo retadora kagome, como si estuvieran subastando algo

Inu: un mes una semana – contra-arresto, inuyasha, cargando más alto a kagome, haciendo que esta enredara sus brazos alrededor del cuello de inu.

Kag: vale un mes una semana pero bajame ya …

**xX: **es inuayasha…pero quien es ella? Y prk están tan pegaditos…oh esa mirada…esos dos son amantes *O*…tengo que ir a decírselo a kikyo- sale corriendo son el menor ruido ya que se encontraba atrás de la recién amorosa pareja

**Después de un rato, inuyasha le compro un lindo vestido a kagome que ella le dijo que lo confeccionaría a su gusto, inuyasha no sabia bn a k se refería verdd pero bueno, después de eso inuayasha llevo a kagome a su casa, toca y abre su madre**

Iza: hola hijo que no saliste con miroku?

Inu: si madre pero veras las cosas del destino me han topado con kagome-indicandole a la joven azabache- y ps como por mi culpa perdió toda la tarde que había planeado trabajar para encontrar hospedaje la invite a kedarse oh y también a su amiga sango, miroku vino con ella?

Iza: ah si, bueno no se si sea ella pero dijo que era su novia…

Inu/Kag: cómo?!...-dijeron al unisono sin creer que sus amigos que va hermanos se hubieran emparentado tan rápido osea inuyasha conocía a miroku pero nunca le conoció esa técnica de seducir tan rápidamente a una joven, y kagome conocía a sango y ella no era nada fácil de caer en las trampas del amor, bueno no desde que había perdido a su hermano, desde ahí todo para ella era infelicidad, en parte le daba alegría porque rea-seria su vida pero en parte le sorpendía-bueno

Iza: y bueno hija tu que eres de mi hijo? Oh ya se- dijo viéndola de lado- eres bonita,se ve que eres trabajadora mmm… eres una gitana?

Inu: -_-U que directa madre – susurro pero inmediatamente se calló al recordar "preferiría mil veces a una floja y mantenida plebeya que a una gitana" pero que demonios, que habi cambiado de ese momento a este

Kag: si yo y mi amiga sango lo somos ú_ù…yo le dije a inuyasha que no me trajera aquí pero el insistió

Iza: el insistió?- dijo la madre viendo dudosamente a inuyasha- pues valla que eres su media naranja eh?

Kag: eh? Que kiere decir eso?

Inu: nada, nada, y ud madre no imagine cosas que no son, kagome y yo bueno no se nos hemos vueltos muy amigos

Iza: y desde cuando que se conocen, que yo ni sabía de su existencia…

Inu: recién nos conocimos en la tarde en la plaza central

Iza: pareciera como si ya llevaran años saliendo

Kag: oh señora no diga eso u////////u

Inu: bueno madre vamos a pasar – dijo al ver que la situación se volvia bochornosa para ambos- ven kagome- tomandola de la mano subieron las escaleras- bn veamos elige un cuarto el que quieras

Kag: en serio no molesto si me quedo?

Inu: no, prk deberías?

Kag: bueno tu elijé mi cuarto entonces yo no conozco quien duerme en cada habitación así para no incomodar tu dime donde me quedo…

Inu: bueno si tanto insistes…yo votaria porque no te quedaras en ninguno de esos, sino en éste- dijo tomandola de la mano nuevamente- este es mío ^^

Kag: no inuyasha- dijo poniéndose roja como jitomate

Inu: pero que? yo solo te estaba invitando a dormir en mi cuarto hay un sofá cama y así no incomodas a nadie más que a mí, pero la verdd esq no creo que me incomode tu presencia

Kag: -//////- te estas dando cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? Me estas pidiendo que duerma en tu cuarto contigo, no inuyasha mejor duermo haiia- señalando un cuarto hasta el fondo del pasillo en el brazo derecho

Inu: oiie pero te has quedado muy lejos aunk sea duerme en el cuarto de alado

Kag: no!- fue una respuesta sin más a discutir inuyasha se cayó pero la motivo a confeccionar su vestido en su cuarto- esta bn eso si lo puedo hacer, tienes tijera e hilo?

Inu: si, voe por ellas ponte comoda vale? No tardo- y como dijo kagome au se encontraba asombrada viendo tanta maravilla cuando el regreso, pero no hizo ruido al entrar así que tomo a kagome por sopresa por detrás y la beso en el cuello-eh vuelto-dijo con voz seductora

Kag: jajaja dame las tijeras y el hilo entre más rapido acabe con este mejor-corto, junto, abrió, unió, y asi hasta tener un hermoso vestuario completamente diferente al comprado era una blusa que parecía más top que nada de manga larga y que colgaba, y había un gran escote entre sus pechos, y luego dejaba al descubierto, su panza plana y blanca y a la cintura traia una falda larga hasta los pies pero que estaba abierta un poco más arriba del muslo de un lado-tatan!-dijo cuando salió vestida- te gusta?-inuyasha no contesto estaba embobado- inuyasha!!!-dijo tapándose

Inu: qué?!...etto claro que me gusto, solo que no crees que estas un poco provocativa?

Kag: se nota que nunca has estado en un show de gitanos, esta es nuestra vestimenta de diario y tu te embobbas a la primera, que pasa contigo- dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura

Inu: pasa que ers muy bella-dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a ella- pasa que me gustas mucho- dijo acariciando su rostro, kagome temblo bajo de él- pasa que te deseo-susurro a su oído, kagome abrió los ojos como platos al sentir las manos de inuyasha recorrela- te amo

Kag: inu…inuyasha…-dijo suspirando, ella estaba cediendo pero entonces recordó lo de la tarde"yo no fui la idiota que me hizo confundirme con mi novia"- inuaysha para!-dijo aventándolo-tienes novia- fue lo ultimo que dijo inuyasha quedo atonito y kagome se le quedo viendo unos minutos luego salió y fue a su cuarto ya cuando eran las 9pm bajo

Iza: hola kag vas a salir?

Kag: si fijese que sango y yo nos presentamos hoy en lo de kikyo y tengo que estar halla a las 9:30 y ps a lo que veo sango se fue con miroku cierto?

Iza: si salieron desde las 8, creo que iban a ver el vestido o algo así

Kag: hay sango siempre dejando las cosas hasta el final, bueno igual gracias por tenerme al tanto, bueno me voe

Iza: te vas?..e inuyasha?

Kag: ps el debe andar por ahí

Iza: pero que no te piensas ir con el? Salir en la noche es muy peligroso y más para una jovencita

Kag: no se preocupe se me cuidar bn gracias por preocuparase-dijo saliendo por la puerta-regreso en cuanto de acabe el show va? Bye – se va

Iza: inuayasha!!!!!

Inu: mande!!!-baja como flash- madre que pasa? pk grita?

Iza: alcanza a kagome se ha ido sola y algo me tiene inquieta

Inu: como que se ha ido sola porque no la detuvo madre?

Iza: no me escucho…-dijo bajando la vista- hijo alcanzala y por nada del mundo la vallas a perder

Inu: eso tuvo doble sentido verdd?, madre kag y yo no somos nada más que amigos

Iza: se te nota que lo que dices no va acorde con lo que sientes, tu la amas y ella a ti dense la oportunidad de amarse, chicas como ella hay muy pocas ella es muy amable y estoy segura de que ella será quien te cambie

Inu: madre…

Iza: ve ahora , rápido

Inu: ya voy- sale corriendo recuerda que hay carrosa así que la toma- mmm kagome,kagome –buscandola con la vista…HEY CHOFER PARE!!!- abre la puerta y baja toma a la muchacha fuertemente por el brazo, la gira y la abraza- te dije que no te vinieras sola

xX: como sabes que no me confundes como te confundiste con tu novia? – dice apagadamente-

Inu: pk hay algo en mi corazón que me dice que ers tu y mi corazón no miento kagome, no lo hace

Kag: inuyasha yo no puedo seguir viviendo en el mismo techo que tu, esq simplemente no puedo

Inu: pero porque no kagome-acariciando su cabello

Kag: porque yo..yo te amo-solto de seco- y tu aun dudas entre lo que sientes por mi y lo que sientes por ella,es por eso que no puedo vivir contigo yo sere quien afecte tu relación y es lo que menos quiero.-dijo sollozando- te amo y por tu y mi bn me voy

Inu: vamos sube a la carroza-kagome lo obedece y todo el trayecto van callados, llegan a la fiesta e inuyasha estaba pensando mucho lo que kagome le había dicho"te amo pero tu aun dudas de lo que sientes por mi", porque tuvo ella que aparecer asi de la nada y cautivar su corazón en cuestión de segundos?

**xX:**amor…amor….amor!!!!-grito una voz chillona,femenina, que estaba muy bn vestida un vestido corto un poco más arriba de sus muslos color azul petroles con pequeños adornos color plata

Inu: ah? Si, si, que pasa kagome…-dijo distraído inuyasha confundiendo como la primera vez a kagome con kikyo

Kk: quien es kagome?- dijo enojada

Inu: ah? Oh lo siento kikyo, es..emmm una amiga que se esta quedando a dormir con miroku y su novia

Kk: miroku tiene novia?

Inu: si

Kk: o k bn ire a felicitarlo no tardo amor- dijo saliendo de su vista

**xX: **inuyasha? Estas bn?...o mejor dicho estas aquí?

Inu: si kagome, es solo que…°con ella no me puedo confundir siempre se que es ella sin titubeos, pero porque°

Kag: es solo que…que?- dijo kagome interponiéndose entre la vista de inuyasa-bueno veo que estas algo perdido pero me gustaría que dentro de 2 min regresaras a la tierra prk ya me voe a presentar y me gustaría mcuho que me vieras

Inu: oh si cuenta con eso n_n- dijo sonriéndole-

Kag: bn me voe- dijo acariciándole el rostro, el se embobo más- seguro que estaras bn si quieres nos vamos

Inu: no esta bn, no es nada

Kag: bueno- subió a la plataforma cuando las anunciaron, kagome y sango jugaban a mover las caderas, mientras inuyasha y miroku estaban más que embobados viéndolas,kagome solia mandar guiños en dirección de inuyasha, el parecía no reaccionar asi que decidieron bajar y comenzar a bailar entre la gente poco a poco cada chica del elenco fue ocupando a un chico, sango con miroku, una bailarina con seshömaru, cuando koga vio que kagome iba por su dirección se paro, y cuando vio que esta le paso de largo la tomo del brazo y la jalo- oye me lastimas-mascullo,koga la mando a callar y la obligo a bailarle, kagome se aseguro de que inuyasha traía algo, estaba muy entrada en que le podía pasar a inuyasha que no se dio cuenta cuando koga la apretó contra su cuerpo- oye que crees que haces? Suéltame- koga la agarro más rudamente- suéltame..sueltame!!!-grito entonces inuyasha entro en si, y vio a kagome trantando de lucha contra koga, se levanto de su lugar y le metió un trancazo en la cara dejándolo tumbado, se puso al frente de kagome en posición de protegerla y kagome se quedo muy asustada tras de él-inuyasha no pelees por favor puedes salir dañado

Inu: ya es muy tarde kagome este tonto me debe muchas…

Kog: como te atreves a pegarme bestia?!?!?!?! En que te afecta que me este diviertiendo con ella? Que acaso es tu amada?

**Todo el mundo se callo, kikyo alcanzo a oir eso y paro oído a la respuesta de inuyasha**

Inu: eso no te incumbe…pero no tienes derecho a meterte con ella

Kog: ahora inuyasha, inuyasha taisho defiende a los plebeyos que conmovedor

Kag: no te burles de él, el no es como aparenta ser es mucha más buena persona de lo que dices

Kik: tu que sabes?, más bn tu quien eres para meterte en esto?- dijo kikyo que ya se había acercado hasta el problema

Inu: kikyo no empiezes no es correcto lo que hacia kouga

Kik: ni tampoco incorrecto, son gitanas para eso sirven de hecho para que veas…SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR QUIERO COMENZAR UNA SUBASTA KIEN OFRESCA MÁS SE LLEVA A LA CHICA Y LES ASEGURAMOS UNA NOCHE DE PASIÓN CON SU ELEGIDA…haber comenzemos con sango kotsu cuanto dan- cuando sango holló eso se sorprendió mucho y más cuando comenzó a oir las cantidades, tenia ganas de llorar y no podía ni articular palabra, miroku al verla se le partio el alma- 10mil grandes quien da más…a la 1 … a las 2…

Mirok: sango lo siento u_u

Sango: o.0? ntp esto no estaba planeado

Kik: ven..

Mirok: 500 mil-dijo levantando la mano- y no doy más-los hombres comenzaron a cuchichear entre si nadie tenia esa cantidad y no podían creer que un joven de 18 tuviera esa cantidad

Kik: es obvio vendida al joven miroku hakana

Kik: ahora vamos con la joven rin – asi se la paso kikyo inuyasha y kagome estaba sorpredidos de la actitud que había tomado kikyo, por suerte rin que era la más joven de tan solo 15 años fue salvada por su pareja de baile seshö, pero las demás del elenco no tuvieron opción aunque unas estaban más gustosas que otras, por fin llego a kagome, inuyasha y ella pensaron que no la mencionaría, pero no- y por ultimo tenemos a KAGOME HIGURASHI quien me de por ella más de 20 grandes SE LA LLEVA CON LA NOCHE Y CON UNA ORDEN DE MATRIMONIO

Inu/Kag: que?!?!?!?!?!?! estas loca kikyo?-dijeron los 2 al unisono

Kag: tu no puedes elegir por mi con quien me casaré

Kik: oh si puedo es la fuerza del dinero

Inu: kikyo tu no te atreveras a …- dijo inuyasha preocupado, sabia que iba a salvarla de cualquier tipo iba a vender todas sus pertenencias por ella pero eso era sacar a luz que el estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella, y lo demostraría en la cara de kikyo, seria capaz-kikyo detente!

Kik: 100mil, quien da más, 350mil o esa es buena, 350 mil a la una

Mirok: inuyasha no traigo más efectivo no puedo apoyarte – dijo miroku que vino corriendo abriéndose paso entre la multitud junto con sango

Sn: kagome!! - dijo abrazndola- lo lamento no sabía que esto iba a pasar en serio, perdóname, perdóname kag – con lagrimas en el rostro- yo no quería que asi fuera tu primera vez, además aun ers muy joven kag, estoe dispuesta a devolverme con tal que miroky ofresca los 500 mil por ti kag, no puedo permitir que esto te pase a ti

Kag: no sango asi son las cosas no hay de otra °inuyasha aun sigue confundido es lo que más me duele°

Kik: bueno y se vende y casa con kouga por 350 mil grandes

Inu: no-mascullo inuyasha, kag y kikyo lo voltearon a ver atónitas- no kikyo eso no esta bn impídelo

Kik: no prk? En que te afecta a ti? Es de una clase social a ti

Inu: entonces no queda de otra kikyo, doe las escrituras del terreno de Nagasaki que equivalen a mucha más de 10 veces la oferta de kouga

Kik/Kag: 0.0….

Kik: estas loco nunca darias eso tu por mi y si me subasto ahorita que darias por mi?

Inu: nada estas loca, no puedes substar a la gente

Kik: pero ella es una gitana y yo…

Inu: haber si así te queda más claro…- tomo la cara de kagome que aun seguía confundida y la besó con mucha pasión con la que no había hecho en todo el día, como podía esa joven haberlo cautivada tanto en un solo día?- te amo- susuro rozando los labios de la azabache completamente sonrojada

Kk: oh pero…AH TUUU!!!- dijo señalándola y aventándola con las manos- ers una quita novios como te atreves? Que no sabes quien será la futura reina de este condominio?

Kag: oh 0.0 si pero…u_u iio no eh hecho nada, inuyasha por favor no lo vuelvas hacer – dijo saliendo y hullendo de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, salió corriendo donde izayoi, en la que ahora era su casa, toca y abren- iza…izayoi…-dijo avalanzandose y llorando en sus brazos

Iza: pero que ha pasado kagome?- dijo la señora cerrando detrás de si la puerta

Kag: eh sido subastada esta noche junto con mi compañeras para tener una velada con nosotras, pero conmigo era diferente era eso y la carta de matrimonio- dijo llorando más fuerte

Iza: oh hija pero quién hizo esa calamidad?- dijo preocupada pero a la vez enojada

Kag: la princesa kikyo…

Iza: oh hija lo lamento mucho yo que más quisiera que ayudarte

Kag: no se preocupe, su hijo al ver que ofrecián precios muy altos por mi decidió…decidió…

Iza: no importa que haya hecho lo único que importa es logro salvarte?

Kag: si…el regalo el terreno de Nagasaki…ah tenido problemas con su novia y el me ha besado enfrente suyo …

Iza: esq el te ama … el siempre te ha amado…

Kag: a ke se refiere?- pregunto ya más calmada- digame por favor acaso ud sabe algo que nosotros desconocemos?

Iza: asi es kagome, inuyasha y tu solian jugar a la familia feliz cuando eran pequeños auque sehomaru siempre te molestaba inu siempre estaba ahí para protegerte,verás tu madre y yo nos conocemos desde que tu naciste, eramos vecinos e inuyasha insistia a ir a conocerte conforme fueron creciendo llevaban una mejor relación, tu madre y yo…gitanas las 2 – al oir eso kagome quedo impactada- sabíamos que sus caminos estaban cruzados…de por vida, sus frentes al fruncirse asían la misma línea, y tenían la costumbre de topar frente a frente cuando se enojaban o estaban felices, aun así esas líneas seguían uniéndose, el padre de inuyasha quiso evitar sus destinos alejándolos, pero ahora con una simple mirada, uds han recuperado lo perdido-suspiro- ahora entiendes? Sus vidas y caminos están juntos y pr mas que se distancien siempre terminaran juntos

**xX: **es eso cierto madre?

Iza: inuayasha!-sorprendida su hijo aun no sabía que ella era gitana- si así es- dijo bajando la vista

Inu: ps no sabe lo feliz que me siento de que no este loco por haber cambiado todo lo que tenía por esta bella gitana, que a pesar de haberla conocido antes , siento como si recién nos encontraramos

Kag: inuyasha…yo…no puedo correspoder a tus sentimientos…-dijo la muchacha tristemente

Iza: que tal si mejor van hablar eso haya arriba?

Inu: vamos- dijo tomando la mano de la azabache y obligándola a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto

Iza: hijo voe a salir tu padre ah dicho dijo que hoy desembarcaba en la noche en Hotori asi que ire al pueblo cercano para ver si recibo algún telegrama mañana por la mañana, sabes que no regreso dentro de un par de días cuida la casa y a kagome por favor

Inu: si madre- dijo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto- kagome debemos de hablar

Kag: no hay nada de que hablar- dijo sentándose en la cama y viendo hacia la ventana que mostraba una muy bonita noche- inuyasha debemos de separarnos no puedo permitir que gastes tu futuro en mi en una pobre gitana que no tiene ni en que caerse

Inu: no seas asi kagome yo no pienso eso de ti, en cambio yo pienso que eres una gitana de lo más linda y testaruda, nunca te cambiaria por nada kagome, por nada ni por nadie

Kag: yo no quiero ser quien arruine tu relación con kikyo me sentiría muy culpable..-dijo perdiendo la vista bajo el flequillo- perdóname por lo de hace un momento en cuanto pueda te lo pagaré

Inu: tu no me arruinaste nada tu y yo ya estábamos destinados a estar juntos algún día pasaría esto, además kikyo me ah gritado a mi cara que si no velo por ella se piensa ir a europa con su amante naraku…ella me estaba engañando y lo acepto, tu lo único que hiciste fue alejarme de esa trampa kagome por favor no te separes de mi- dijo tomandole las manos- por favor

Kagome sabia que amaba mucho a inuyasha y estaba dispuesto a todo por el a todo…inuayasha se acerco lentamente a ella, kagome entrecerró sus ojos y correspondió a la suavidad de los labios de inuyasha, el beso comenzó calmado, inocente, para luego convertirse en uno lleno de amor y pasiones, inuyasha recostó lentamente a kagome sobre la cama y comenzaron a besarse con más pasión, al poco rato en el cuarto retumbaban quejidos y "oh inuyasha.." "inu..ah,ah" "kag..kagome…""te amo", fue una noche que ninguno de los 2 estaba dispuesta a olvidar.

Pasó el tiempo y el padre de inuyasha volvió conoció a kagome y aunque al principio estuvo muy sorprendido de uqe estuviera viviendo en la casa, la supo aceptar correctamente al ver que un amor como ese era difícil de romper, sango y miroku no habían vuelto a casa de inuyasha ya que ellos se habían ido a vivir juntos, debes en cuando venían a visitar a la familia, dentro de lo que fueron 8 largos meses inuaysha y kagome estaban seguros de amarse lo suficiente como para casarse, inuyasha ya había logrado pasar de nivel ahora ya podía ser el líder de un grupo de cazería y kagome aprendía de las actividades de izayoi y de las clases que ésta le daba, asi que un día kagome e inuyasha decidieron dar la noticia de su matrimonio a su familia y compañeros, sango y miroku desearon casarse con ellos, y así fue al trancurrir de los años izayoi y inu Taisho murieron, aunque había sufrido mucho su perdida todos estaban muy felices de que ellos pudieran conocer a sus nietos, bueno los hijos de sanxmiroku, kagome e inuyasha viajaron por el mundo junto con una sorpresa que le guardaba kagome a inuyasha.

**En la embarcación hacia Ottawa**

Kag: inuyasha?

Inu: si?

Kag: tengo algo muy importante que decirte podemos subir a la cubierta?

Inu: esta bn- inuyasha acompaño a kag hasta la cubierta el sabía de antemano que ese era el lugar preferido de un barco de la jovencita- que pasa?

Kag: inuayasha no se como vallas a reaccionar con esto pero..-dijo nerviosamente, mientras perdia la vista en el bello mar- estoy embarazada- lo miro seria a los ojos y vio que inuyasha no entendía- estoy embarazada…de ti, inuyasha, amor…- y bajo la vista

Inu: 0h! esa es la mejor noticia que eh podido recibir en toda mi vida, cuanto no eh estado esperando por esto estoy muy feliz kagome muy feliz- dijo efusivamente, levantándole el rostro a kagome y profundizando un beso, kag e inu se kedaron admirando el hermoso atardecer desde la cubierta… y asi inuyasha y kagome vivieron juntos, algunos dicen que siguen juntos aun lugo de su muerte

**xX: **Sarah y esa historia fue cierta?

**¿?:** Claro que si shippo – decía una joven con unos ojos ambar muy hermosos y una cabellera larga azabache a un niño pequeño de ojos azules pero de cabello color castaño

Ship: pero sarah, porque siempre nos cuenta historias de los tus tatara-abuelos, ahora quiero que me cuente una de él fabuloso miroku y su novia sango- decía el tatara-nieto de éstos

Sar: bueno no te cuento de ellos porque ellos no fueron mi familia, bueno si pero conozco más acerca de mis tatara-abuelos inu y kag que de miroku y sango

Ship: bah! Valla que eres una ignorante dejame contarte una grandiosa historia de mis tatara-abulos- dijo muy emocionado el pequeño niño de apenas 8 años a su prima Sarah de 15

Sar: esta bn shippo ahora seré yo quien escuche- colocándose al niño entre sus piernas-

Shipp : la historia comienza asi….

**Fin?!**

Solo si uds lo desean jajajajaja osea el cap no tiene conti pero si ud desean pueden inventarle muchos finales diferentes vale?

Espero tener muy pocos reviws prk como soe nueva ps es obvio que no muchos firmen verdd pero igual no kreo tener extremadamente pocos, en su review díganme que les gusto del fic que no que quieren que mejore algo una propuesta la que quieran vale?

Sale ps bye biie hasta la próxima…!!!

attO: kagi48


End file.
